


Preserving Memories

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Off, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Yuri is in his head again, and Victor just wants to relax with his fiance on their day off. He quickly decides that a day trip is the perfect remedy for Yuri's anxiety.





	Preserving Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little thing I wrote while testing that my social media scheduler was properly connected to my tumblr. I figured people over here might like it too since it's just a sweet little thing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s the middle of summer in St. Petersburg, and Victor can see that Yuri is starting to get stressed about the upcoming season. The announcements for the Grand Prix series has him against Yurio in the United States, and against Chris in France. 

While Victor isn’t worried, he knows that his fiance is more sensitive to the pressure of competition. He’s watched Yuri push himself far more than is healthy, already worrying about measuring up, and whether they’ll face each other in the Final. 

He watches the Japanese man pace their flat on a free morning in mid-July, and knows he has to do something. 

“Let’s go for a walk in the woods.”

Yuri stops and looks at him. “We’re in the middle of the city.”

Victor grins. “That’s easily remedied. We’ll just take the train a couple hours north.”

Yuri looks ready to argue, but Victor stands, walks over and kisses him before he can form the words. “You need to get out of your head. Let’s do this, just the two of us and Makkachin. I’ll teach you how to look for mushrooms, and if we’re lucky we’ll find some wild berries. Any discussion of skating is strictly forbidden today.”

Yuri softens visibly. He nods after a minute. “That… sounds nice.”

Victor kisses his forehead. “Good. Let’s change into some sturdy clothes to go traipsing through the woods in. Then I’ll dig out a backpack while you fill some water bottles. Da?”

Yuri smiles and allows Victor to lead him to the bedroom. A few minutes later he’s in some comfortable jeans and good shoes. Victor watches him head out to fill the water bottles, and when he rejoins Yuri a few minutes later sees several sitting on the counter and ready to go. He pickes them up and wedges them into the backpack, buffering them with bags for whatever they find. He tosses in some insect repellant and sunscreen, then they’re off. 

* * *

Victor knows that it was the right decision as soon as he sees Yuri wandering through the trees. The younger man seems calmer, momenarily freed from the demons of his mind. 

They meander aimlessly, adding mushrooms and berries to the backpack as they come across them. They laugh as Makkachin gets excited by all the smells surrounding her. They hold hands, and Victor is reminded of aspects of Yuri’s personality that get swallowed by the pressures of competition. 

He makes a note to treat the Japanese man to days of quiet on a regular basis. 

On the train ride back Yuri falls asleep on his shoulder, a soft smile on his face. 

Victor couldn’t have been happier at the sight. 

* * *

Yuri gets to work as soon as they return to the flat, and at first Victor can’t figure out what the younger man has in mind. He fills a large pot with water and sets it on the stove. Then, while it’s heating, he scrounges a number of empty jars. He adds the glassware to the pot so that they’re heating at the same time. 

Once Yuri seems satisfied with the number of jars he sets a colander in the sink and pours their gathered strawberries into it. He rinses the fruit, and throws out any questionable looking pieces. He then starts hulling and chopping the berries, adding it to a second large pot. 

Victor leans against the counter as his fiance works. Yuri is silent, obviously so used to the process that he does it without thinking. He turns on the stove under the pot of fruit and adds a small measure of sugar to it. 

Yuri hums as he stirs, it’s the music from his free skate for the upcoming season. Victor thinks about telling him the rule about no thoughts on skating, but he realizes that Yuri doesn’t even know he’s doing it so he lets it slide. 

The scent of strawberries fills the kitchen, and Yuri grabs a fork to slightly mash them. He dips a clean spoon into the pot, tastes the fruit, adds a tiny bit more sugar, and after a couple minutes of boiling tastes it again. 

Victor chuckles softly as his fiance retrieves the hot jars and their lids, then ladles the fresh preserves into the sanitized glassware. It’s only as the jars are cooling on a towel that he finally wraps his arms around Yuri’s waist. 

“I was thinking of making a dessert with those.”

Yuri blushes. “Sorry. I should have asked. I just thought we should preserve them quickly.”

“No need to apologize. Now I have homemade jam for my tea. I’ll call that a win.”

Yuri turned in his arms and kissed him. “But now I want to try your dessert.”

“We’ll just have to go gather more berries next week then.”

Yuri smiled. “I think that sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos and shares are appreciated. 
> 
> Now I want to make jam, though I use pectin in mine. (I looked up Japanese and Russian jam recipes and noticed neither used pectin, so I didn't include it)
> 
> If you liked it please consider reading my other Yuri on Ice fics. Visit my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller>
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)


End file.
